epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare
Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare is the twelfth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the twelfth episode of Season 1. It features children's author, Dr. Seuss, rapping against playwright and poet, William Shakespeare. It was released on August 17th, 2011. Cast Nice Peter as Cat in the Hat EpicLLOYD as Things 1 & 2 George Watsky as William Shakespeare Mickey Meyer as Dr. Seuss Lyrics 'William Shakespeare:' Come bite my thumb! I hope you know the stakes! I'll put a slug between your shoulder blades, Then ask what light through yonder poser breaks? I hath been iambic on that ass, ye bastard! My rhymes are classic! Your crap is drafted by a kindergartner high on acid! Ye hoebag. You're an old white Soulja Boy who has no swag, And no gonads. Egads, it's so sad! And to top it off, you're not a doctor. I've never seen a softer author! You crook, you. I bet you wrote the Twilight books, too! 'Cat in the Hat:' I would not, could not, on a boat Read any of the boring ass plays you wrote! Even Horton doesn't want to hear you, And Cindy Lou Who is afraid to go near you! You bore people to death! You leave a classroom looking like the end of MacBeth! I entertain a child of any age! You gotta translate what you said on the opposite page! How you gonna battle with the Cat in the Hat? Little kids get scared when I step on the mat! You think your ruffled-neck ass gonna rap to that? I got a best selling book about me coming back! 'William Shakespeare:' I'm switching up my style like the Beatles with my pieces. Each is such a wonder with a plethora of features. You're pathetically predictable. You think your new book might include a trisyllabic meter, And some ghetto Muppet creatures. The Bard is in the building. It's a castle, I'm a boss! I bet I'm Parliament. I'm positive I'm killing it. I'm iller than the plague. I've never caught or cholera, A baller baller, On some cricket bowler business, While you're sitting in the bleachers! 'Cat in the Hat:' You rap fast, you do. Yes, you rap fast, it's true. Now, let's see how you rap versus Things 1 and 2! 'Things 1 & 2:' Oh, no, we'll smash your globe! Yo, you may have wrote the script, but now we running the show! You can take your fancy words and send 'em back home to your mama! Break our foot off in your ass with our feetie pajamas! Man, we'll cook you up and eat you with some ham and green eggs! We'll break offa your legs! Make no mistake, we in a rage! All does not end well when we bust out our cage! You getting upstaged, Bill. Yo, you just got played! Poll Trivia General *This is the first, and so far only battle where a title character does not rap, as Dr. Seuss had three of his creations (Cat in the Hat And the Things) rap for him. *This is the first battle where neither title character is fictional nor living. *This is the first battle where George Watsky plays a rapper. Production *This is the first battle where neither of the title characters are played by Nice Peter or EpicLLOYD. **Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe was the first battle, however, where both Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD didn't have a rapping role at all. References *Dr. Seuss did not rap in-battle due to throat cancer he had in real life. Plus, he was generally silent in public as he preferred to let his work speak for itself. Errors *The on-screen captions quote Shakespeare as saying "and to top if off, you're not a doctor." during his first verse. Related videos File:Dr. Seuss VS Shakespeare - Behind the Scenes.|Behind the Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare Category:Season 1 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:George Watsky Category:Mickey Meyer